The Stronger You Are
by ThEwIsDoMoFyOuTh
Summary: Sixth Year, two students come into their inheritance, but will one of them be able to accept the cup placed before him? VeelaFic,
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this lovely little Fic for a girl at my school, she knows how i get busy and neglect updating, but you all don't, so i will tell you. Sometimes i get busy, and neglect updating. I will attempt to do one every few days, but that is not likely to go on for very long, like i said: me=busy, Fic=neglected. nevertheless, i do hope you enjoy this story, it will be a VeelaFic, Draco/Luna. only jerks give flames, so don't. **

**_Disclaimer: you all knows what goes here. **eyeroll**I did not write Harry Potter, i just like to do my own thing with the characters. deal with it. _**

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

_Thump, thump, thump, thump!_ My feet pounded the packed dirt on the lane linking my home to the Weasley's. My hair landed rhythmically on my back in time with my feet, only two more miles until I'd be home! I had been running to the Weasley's and back at least once a day all summer, I had to be ready for my sixteenth birthday at the beginning of school.

When I came home from school this summer my father had sat me down and explained my heritage to me. His words my mantra.

_** The stronger you are, the easier the change will be. **_

_**The stronger you are, the easier the change will be.**_

_**The stronger you are, the easier the change will be.**_

_Thump, thump, thump, thump! _I refused to slow down, even a little bit to catch my breath. I had to be ready for the change, I had no choice. Becoming a Veela was no easy task. The books I had read so far that summer all described the change as bone shattering agony. I kept thinking to myself, I am not strong enough, I'll never be able to withstand the change, so I decided to make myself strong enough, binding my hair up with red ribbon to remind me to be strong.

One more mile! I knew if I could make it just a few more steps I would break through my mental wall, and be able to sprint out the last stretch towards home. I set my eyes on my front door, locking in on the dirigible flowers, and set off as fast as I could, counting the seconds until I was at the stairs leading up to my home. Dipping my finger in the can of paint I kept beside the stairs, I made a mark on the side of the door to show that for the 20th time that summer, I had made it home alive from my run. Before the summer was over, the entire door would be blue.

I pulled myself through the door, leaning heavily on the walls as I regained my scarce breath. "Luna?" my father called from the kitchen. "Coming!" I panted, pulling myself along.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen to see a huge glass of water atop the table next to a plate of toast and eggs. "Ten miles already Luna?" he asked, handing me the water, which I drank greedily. "Yes sir," I chirped once I put the now half empty glass down. "I wanted to get it out early today, and if I'm feeling up to it, I might do another five tonight when it cools off."

Dad nodded, "Alright, I'll make something light for supper tonight so you don't throw up on your run, and when you make it back in, if you're hungry, I'll make you something before bed." I nodded, "Thanks dad."

He sat at the table across from me and buttered a slice of toast, "I'm glad you're working hard to make the change as easy as possible. I was not as wise in my youth, and the change hurt almost more than I could bear. I probably would not have made It except for the potion my father made to help numb the pain."

I cocked my head to the side, "but didn't your temperature burn off the potion?" everything I had read insisted that there was nothing that could help with the pain. "Oh yes," he replied, his eyes crinkling at the painful memory. "But the fever doesn't come until about halfway through the change, so I was spared the pain of the first bit of the change."

I took another gulp of water, "What potion is it?" I asked him, planning to make it and ease my own pain. He shook his head, "It's too complex for someone as young as you, don't even think of making it yourself."

I quickly cast about for an alternative to making it myself, "Professor Snape! I could write him and ask if he would make it!"

Dad took my hand, "Ask him very kindly, it's a very difficult potion to make, and I'm sure he has better things to do with his summer. The name of the potion is Ignis Obturamentum (A/N: fire-stopper)."

After breakfast I dragged up to my room and got my quill and a bit of parchment.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**I am due to become a veela at the beginning of the school yaar**_

_**and I have been working very hard to make sure my change is **_

_**as painless as possible, however I am not sure it will be enough.**_

_**This morning my father Xenophilius told me of a potion that he used **_

_**to cope with the pain during his change: Ignis Obturamentum. Due to the complexity of the potion**_

_**I have been forbidden from making it myself, so I thought to myself, **_

'_**who is the best, most experienced potion maker you know?'**_

_**And of course, you came to mind.**_

_**Professor Snape, if you are not too busy this summer, could you**_

_**Perhaps help me with this? It would make my change oh so much easier.**_

_**Best Regards, **_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

I folded and sealed the short letter and bound it to my owl Manjit (A/N Conqueror of Knowledge) with a spare bit of ribbon and let him fly out my open window. Once he was out of sight I sat at my desk and pulled out one of the books my father had given me the day he told me about the change that would occur on my sixteenth birthday. I had heard that Professor Snape always answered promptly, I would read at my desk until I received his reply.

(DPOV)

"Draco!" my father called from down the steps. Immediately I jumped up from my place lounging on my bed and smoothed my clothes. "Coming Father!" I answered, hurrying to meet him in the foyer.

"Draco, come talk with me in my study." I could count on one hand the number of times I had been invited into his study, none of them had been recent, and none of them had been for good reasons.

The spacious study had forest green carpeting, a mahogany desk, and grey seats. "Sit." He ordered, I sat on the edge of the seat in front of his desk, my back as straight as I could make it. Father sat more relaxed in his own chair. "Now Draco, you know of our heritage, do you not?"

"Yes sir," I answered, resisting the urge to nod, "We are purebloods, of course, but we also have a fair bit of Veela blood." Father nodded at my response, "Yes exactly. Now as you no doubt know, the Veela gene has not been expressed in the Malfoy line in several generations. When you were born, your mother and I had your genes analyzed, and the Veela gene will be expressed in you."

My heart stuttered frantically, "Excuse me sir? What does that mean? What is going to happen?" Father put his fingertips together forming a bridge, "I am not certain Son, as I said before, the gene has not been expressed in several generations, however I do remember a few key points.

From what I can recall, you will come into your Veela inheritance on your sixteenth birthday. The change is supposed to be agonizing, but you are a Malfoy, you will be able to withstand it.

Also, you will have a mate of sorts. From the moment your transformation ends, until you find her, you will be overcome with the need to find her. I will help you of course, but with my limited knowledge on the subject, I will only be able to help you so much, or possibly not at all."

I nodded, forgetting that Father hates non-verbal answers. "Draco," He growled in warning, "Sorry sir, thank you for giving me this information, I will do with it what I can in preparation for the change."

Once Father had dismissed me I hurried back up to my room to send off an owl to Flourish and Blots, I would be needing a few books on the subject of Veelas. While I waited for those to come in though, I would make due with what I could find in our library.

After hours of research, I had only found a few scarce facts about Veela in the library.

**1)Veela come into their inheritance on their sixteenth birthday, the transformation is incredibly painful, especially when the wings develop.**

**2) Veela have a predestined mate they are drawn too from the moment their transformation ends until they find them.**

**3)Female Veela are extraordinarily sensitive while their male counterparts are extremely protective. **

**4) The stronger you are, the easier the change.**

**5) If rejected by their mate, the Veela will become inconsolable, refusing both food and water until they die. **

Excellent, I was about to experience indescribable pain, only to wake up on a mission to find some hyper-sensitive girl, and I would die if she rejected me. Perfect! The only chance I have at survival now is if this crazy emotional girl was in Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, isn't Draco a little melodramatic. oh well, review. <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

wooo chapter two time! yeah! listen now, my flesh is rotting off my body (Not kidding, its actually rotting off my body) and i paused everything to write this chapter. now i'm off to the doctor to see if i'm infected with the Virus, i'd hate to be the first zombie in the outbreak, especially since i'm the leader of my survival group. do enjoy this chapter, would you? its a bit longer, but only a bit.

**Disclaimer: not it. **

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

A thin silver smoke hung in the air making my shelves of seemingly endless potion supplies, turning my modest lab into one worthy of the Malfoys. My sanctuary.

I stood at my cauldron, twelve stirs clockwise, one counterclockwise, twelve clockwise, one counter clockwise. Twelve-

TAP TAP TAP my concentration was shattered, I quickly finished the required stirs and stalked to the window. I threw it open and took the message from the owl.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**I am due to become a veela at the beginning of the school yaar**_

_**and I have been working very hard to make sure my change is **_

_**as painless as possible, however I am not sure it will be enough.**_

_**This morning my father Xenophilius told me of a potion that he used **_

_**to cope with the pain during his change: Ignis Obturamentum. Due to the complexity of the potion**_

_**I have been forbidden from making it myself, so I thought to myself, **_

'_**who is the best, most experienced potion maker you know?'**_

_**And of course, you came to mind.**_

_**Professor Snape, if you are not too busy this summer, could you**_

_**Perhaps help me with this? It would make my change oh so much easier.**_

_**Best Regards, **_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Oooh, a challenge! I put a charm on my cauldron to alert me before it was time for the next step in that potion, and left my lab in favor of my study.

The first thing I would do would be to send my reply with the girl's owl. I had a reputation to uphold as a prompt responder.

_**Miss Lovegood,**_

_**Congratulations on having the foresight**_

_**To plan for your transformation.**_

_**Your father was quite right to**_

_**Ban you from making this potion yourself.**_

_**Fortunately for you, I am not one to back down**_

_**From a challenge. I will do my best to make this potion**_

_**For you and have it to you by the date of your change.**_

After sending off the letter, I went to one of my many bookshelves and selected one of my more advanced healing potion's books. I flipped to the index to see if the potion was even in the book. If it wasn't I suppose I could send a note to the potion's supply shop, perhaps they could send me the instructions?

Victory! the index directed me to page 233, where the information on _Ig_n_is_Obturamentum_**. **_From what I read, I had all of the ingredients except for Veela hair, and tears of the would-be-Veela. I would request those from Miss Lovegood, but they were not necessary until the potion was almost finished. When I got Miss Lovegood's reply, I would request the items. Xenophilius was right to order her not to make the potion herself, it was quite difficult, and no sixth year, not even one as talented as Miss Lovegood, had a hope to make it. (A/N: it slipped my mind that Luna and Draco were not in the same year. We're going to pretend that Luna is a year older than she is in the books. Sorry for any confusion that occurred due to my lack of intelligence. Love you all)

(DPOV)

A few days after Father had told me about being a Veela I sat at my desk with a leather bond volume in front of me. I had read the entire thing through, but I was caught up on one chapter: wings.

It said that wings were the most painful part of the transformation, but they wouldn't actually come out until I had to defend my mate. The wings were supposed to be colored according to our personality. i desperately hoped for orange and black, endurance and stability.

I had started to work out since I had gotten the news, making use of the gym in the basement of the manor. I wasn't worried about getting hulking disgusting muscles-my books told me that when I came into my inheritance, my body would change so that I would be lean and graceful. None-the-less, I did more cardio than anything, running until I honestly thought that I would collapse and die.

At the present I was in the basement doing pushups, I had read that pushups would be most efficient, strengthening my core and arms at the same time. My muggle music was blaring-Romance Me by Disciple. I let my mind wander to my future mate. I always pictured myself with a tall, soft sort of girl, with long black hair. She would have porcelain skin, and eyes blue like the ocean. That was my perfect mate, she would maybe be able to play piano, or sing….

"DRACO!" shocked by my father's call my hands flew out from under me and I hit the ground hard. "Sorry father, I was distracted." I looked up from the ground to where my father stood over me, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "What could have possibly distracted you from such an important task?" with a flick of his wand my music was silenced so he could hear me speak. I pulled myself up off the ground and plopped into Child's Pose (wooo yoga, my favorite) to stretch my legs out and converse with my father at the same time. "Well, I was just considering what my mate might be like."

Father's eyes twinkled, "Yes? I hope you're keeping up Malfoy standards?"

"Yes sir, she will be a respectable Lady Malfoy, of course, she might look more like Auntie Bella than Mother."

Father nodded, "That is quite alright Draco, you don't have to find a carbon copy of your mother, in fact, I think that might be a bit odd. How are your workouts going?" I jokingly flexed for him, "Can't you tell, you've just arrived at the gun show!"

He shook his head and lightly pushed me so that I fell over, "You're so cheesy, I almost regret coming down here. I came to tell you that lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes, you should go wash up, you're awfully sweaty, and you know how your mother hates sweat."

I hurried up the steps to my room and grabbed my towel. I turned the water on luke warm. I hated luke warm showers, but I had learned very quickly that cold showers-my personal preference- would lock up my muscles and make me super sore, and hot water would only overheat my already hot body.

Once I had gotten the sweat off I hurried back down to the dining room. "Draco darling, I hardly see you anymore." Mother said when is sat down. "I'm sorry Mother, I've been a little preoccupied, the whole Veela thing is awfully time consuming. But perhaps I can do my studying in the lounge while you are there reading? I didn't mean to keep myself away from you." Mother nodded, "I would like that Draco, now tell me about the future Lady Malfoy."

(LPOV)

"YES!" I yelled, running down the steps to Dad. "What is it Darling?" Dad asked from his place at his desk reading over a new article for the Quibbler. "Professor Snape agreed to brew that potion for me! He-from what I could gather-was eager for a challenge to work on over the summer." Dad put down the paper he was reading. "That's excellent Luna! Severus is a good man. Now, what are your plans for today?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure I've done all the research I possibly could on the subject of Veelas, and I've gone for a run today, I might go for another this evening, but I think during the day I will work in the garden." Father's eyebrows raised, "Its raining Luna." "I know, isn't it marvelous?"

Back up in my room I pulled open the doors of my lavender wardrobe. I pulled on a pair of daisy dukes and a light blue tank top, no shoes, then headed out to the garden, letting the raindrops land unimpeded on my face and shoulders.

I went to the back of the house to an empty patch of our yard I hadn't put flowers in yet, and tugged the packets of seeds out of my back pockets. Muggle flowers, marigolds and day lilies, two of my favorites. I dug the holes with my hands, letting the dirt get caught under my fingernails.

What would my mate be like, I wondered. Tall, with long curly brown hair, like that Sirius Black's, a crooked little smile, strong arms he could twirl me around with. I sat back on my heals and brushed my hair back from my face, smearing dirt across my skin. I turned my face up into the rain to rinse it off. No matter what he would have to be intelligent, I wouldn't be able to respect him otherwise, and our marriage would never work if I couldn't even respect him.

Once all the seeds were safe in the ground I went over to the animal pens. We'd just had a batch of piglets born a few weeks ago. Piglets were always fun to play with, they ran around and played chase just like puppies. I climbed in the pen and set off running after them. The piglets grunted happily as they ran from me. After a few minutes the leader of them spun around and started chasing me. Obligingly, I ran the perimeter of the pen a few times before scooping one up in my arms and cuddling it. "Hey baby! You're so precious!" he bumped his nose against my neck, signaling me to scratch behind his ears.

By then I was all muddy, so I hopped the fence once again and headed down to the pond. There was a tree hanging over the water, I climbed it and walked out on the broad branch that reached the furthest across the water and jumped down off it like a diving board. I was plunged into the cool waters that instantly took the dark mud off my skin and clothes. Not much for swimming I jumped off the branch a few more times before heading in.

Father was standing at the door with a towel, "Whoever your mate is Luna, I hope he's ready for a proper farm girl."

* * *

><p>i'm sure that all that farm girl stuff sounded a bit cliche and silly, but really, i live on a farm. that is pretty much what i did today. i came home from school, went for a run, worked in the garden, played with the baby chicks, played with the piglets, and swam in the pond. and yes, it did rain today (: also, i was really struggling with what to do with Draco this chapter, can you tell? review, don't flame.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this happens to be the shortest chapter i've written yet. sorry about that. i just don't know how to drag this stuff out yet, but i AM working on it. This is quite a good chapter if i do say so myself, so i hope you enjoy it.

**_Disclaimer: still not it. _**

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

The day before my sixteenth birthday I woke up tired, and stayed tired all day long. It was as if I had just lost half my blood, or I had been under-water for a very long time, and had barely made it to the surface before drowning.

A house elf came to fetch me at eight, but I could hardly find the energy to get out of bed.

"Young Master, are you alright? Shall I fetch Lord Malfoy?" I shook my head, "No, just help me a bit."

The elf took hold of my arm and half pulled me out of the bed and over into my chair beside my wardrobe. Immediately the elf started pulling out nice robes and button up shirts. "No, just some jeans and a t-shirt, please," Though I doubted I'd even be able to carry the weight of the jeans. The elf snapped his fingers and the clothes were on me. Thank Merlin for magic, because I doubted that I would ever be able to put the clothes on myself.

Once again the elf pulled me up, and we stumbled slowly out into the hallway. Oh good heavens, the stairs. There was no way I'd ever make it down them. Why was I sooooo tired?

"Come on Young Master." The elf urged, tugging gently at my arm. "Wait a moment!" I ordered, my voice coming out slightly harsher than I had meant it to. "Just let me think about this for a moment."

I knew there was only one way that I would be able to get down the stairs, but it would be completely undignified, although with only my family in the manor, what did I really have to lose?"

Swallowing my pride I lowered myself as slowly to the ground as possible. My muscles gave out about halfway down and I fell hard onto the landing. "Master Malfoy! What are you doing?" the elf squeaked, his hands outstretched towards me as if to pull me off the ground.

"I'm going to slide down the steps. Its going to be alright, it'll be just like when I was a kid, sliding down the staircase on pillows with Blaize."

Very reluctantly the elf allowed me to descend the steps. Once we'd reached the bottom the elf pulled me to my feet and dragged me into the dining room where my parents were waiting.

"Very nice of you to join us this afternoon Draco," My mother said sarcastically before taking in my appearance. When her eyes finally came to rest on me, she jumped from her chair and hurried over to me. "Draco!" She said, feeling my forehead, "You look awful, sit down!" she helped me over to my seat, which I dropped unceremoniously into.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, brushing my hair away from my forehead. I laid my head down on the table, "Not particularly, I'm just so tired." Mother shook her head, "You're due to change tomorrow Draco, you must eat something. Will it be oatmeal or toast?" with what little energy I had I huffed in annoyance, "Oatmeal I suppose, if I must eat."

I only managed a few bites before my head fell back onto the table and I could no longer pry my eyes open. I vaguely felt my father lifting me up out of the chair and carrying me into the living room.

When I finally woke again it was after lunch, and I was even more tired than before, I was hardy able to breathe, I didn't have the energy to draw air into my lungs, I didn't have the energy to do anything but lay perfectly still, or possibly blink.

I don't know how long I was awake, but it couldn't have been for more than a few minutes. Before anyone realized I was awake, I was asleep again, dragged down by the weight of my own limbs.

(Still DPOV)

I woke to someone screeching awfully in my ear. It took me a moment to realize the screeching was coming from me, and as soon as I came to the knowledge, my spine buckled inwards as it tried to bear the terrible agony.

I bit my lips, effectively cutting off the screeching. "Mistress, he's woken up!" a house elf squeaked. Immediately my mother was beside me. "There, there, Draco. Everything is fine." I did not believe her, not one little bit, how could anything that hurt this badly be fine?

"Hurts," I whimpered, unable to think of any other word that could express to her how much pain I was in. It felt as if I was lying directly on the surface of the sun, and as if my bones were melting within me from the heat.

"Make it stop!" my hands tried to rub out the flames, but they could not smother the fire beneath my skin. Mother took a cold rag and rubbed it over my enraged skin, "Libby, call for Madam Pomfrey, this will get worse when his wings start coming out."

As if bidden by her voice, a burning pain ran through my entire body as the skin on my shoulder blades felt as if it were being torn open. My stomach constricted awfully. Instinctively my hand came up to cover my mouth until Mother handed me a bucket which I retched loudly into.

Madam Pomfrey swept into the room, taking in her surroundings in the second it took her to get from the door to my bed. "On your stomach , your weight resting on your wings is only adding to the pain." She helped me to roll over onto my stomach. The nausea was increased, but the pain lessened enough that I was no longer seeing stars.

"A rag, , to wipe the blood?"

Mother handed her a black rag, wet from the basin of icy water. It felt amazing on my skin as the matron of the hospital wing wiped away the blood from my torn skin.

I could feel the bones in my back re-aligning to make room for my wings, and even though I was in more pain than I thought was even possible, I managed to think-however briefly- that it would be amazing if my wings turned out black and orange.

I tried to bury my face into my blankets, but there was something in my way, long white strings making the sheets sticky and uncomfortable. I grabbed it and tried to pull it out of the way. a sharp pain made itself known in my scalp.

Oh Merlin, my hair was growing out everywhere. What would I do with all of this hair at school? Of course, Father had perfect long hair, and always made it look elegant, unlike that Sirius Black's wild mop. Perhaps I could think of something, but not now.

It felt as if my spine were breaking in half. "Hold still ," Madam Pomfrey ordered, "You'll knock the bones out of place while they're setting. You'll end up a cripple!" I immediately stopped moving. She continued wiping at the blood from my shoulder blades.

In a final wave of fire I saw it, a flash of my mate. Purple and green feathers on her silken wings, a long yellow blonde plait hanging down her back, and her voice ringing out almost hauntingly as she sang. She was lovely.

"How are you feeling ?" Madam Pomfrey asked. The pain was gone now that I'd seen Her, all that was left was some residual soreness. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Can you sit up?" She asked kindly. Slowly I rolled over onto my back and pushed myself up. "Excellent ," She came behind me once again and cleaned up my shoulders again.

"I've read, , that the only one who can stop the bleeding in your shoulders is your mate, so I suggest you find her soon." As soon as she mentioned my mate, I felt as if a strong rope were pulling me up from my bed, towards my mate.

I nodded, "I will find her." My eyes fogged up and all I could see was that lovely yellow braid, and her bright wings. Speaking of wings…

"Madam Pomfrey, did you see what color my wings are?" I asked as she put bandages on my shoulders to help control the bleeding. "Well , I may have just seen some black and orange feathers."

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey look at that, draco got the wings he wanted, and saw a flash of his mate. hmmm wonder who that could be (: review. <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, i finally got a chapter longer than three pages! in your faces! didn't really get anywhere in this chapter, but its a nice little fluff chapter with a BIT of plot progression, just a bit though. Lots of Draco in this chapter, with a bit of Luna near the end. Hope you guys enjoy it, and review, it makes me feel like this story doesn't suck. Don't flame though, last time i got flamed, i dropped the story on the spot.

**_Disclaimer: broski, if harry potter were mine, do you REALLY think i'd be wasting my time here? no, i wouldn't. _**

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

It quickly became apparent that none of my clothing would fit me anymore, and shrinking spells were not accurate enough to be the solution. Two days after my change I was standing in front of the mirror in my wardrobe, looking at the way my clothes swallowed me up. Mother walked in and clicked her tongue, "We'll go to Diagon Alley today and get you some new clothes, we have to pick up your school books anyway."

When mother had gone I opened the doors of my wardrobe once again and reached to the very back, pulling out a pair of army green muggle shorts I had worn a few years ago. They were small enough in the waist that they would fit me, and the legs were long enough that I didn't look like a stupid. I also grabbed my longest black v-neck t-shirt, the only shirt in my possession that didn't show my midriff. This body was going to take a while to get used to. At least my shoes fit though, I would hate to have to go barefoot like some kind of nature boy.

Once I was dressed I went down stairs to join my mother for breakfast. "I'm glad you could find something to wear Draco, I thought I was going to have to alter your clothes for you, and my sewing is not as good as it once was." I smiled widely as I sat next to my mother, "I've seen your sewing Mother, it's still quite good!" She smiled back, "hush now, and eat your breakfast so we can go."

We floo'd to Diagon Alley directly into Flourish and Blotts "Here for your Hogwarts books?" the man behind the counter asked. "Yes sir, sixth year." I answered. The man pulled out a list,

"Will you be taking NEWT level Potions and Transfiguration?"

"Yes sir."

The man left his place behind the desk and went to the shelves to pull down the books, consulting his list after every selection. After a few moments he returned to the desk, placing the books on the surface, "_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, _Confronting the Faceless_, and _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch. Will there be anything else?" The man asked. "No sir, this will be fine." He nodded and consulted his price list. "That will be 4 Galleons and 23 Knuts (A/N: $40.75 US this is a clever little link)

Mother paid the man and we went off to the next shop, Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, right next to Quality Quiddich Supplies. We procured enough parchment, ink and quills to last me the year before heading to the clothing shop, Twilfit & Tatting's.

"Lady Malfoy, Draco, I didn't expect to see you this year, did the robes you bought last year wear out that quickly? We'll have to get sturdier cloth this year." Madame Twilfit said, coming over to us when we entered the shop. "No Madame, the robes haven't worn out, its just that they don't' fit anymore. I've changed a bit since last year you see." She looked me over, walking around me in a circle, "So you have Draco! We'll have to make you some custom robes to fit this year I think, you're so tall and thin, I don't know if I have something that would fit you on the racks, but we can look. First though, let's get you fitted for your school robes."

She took me over to an open area in the shop and pulled her measuring tape out of her pocket and set to taking my measurements. "Now Draco, tell me the truth, has your mother been starving you?" She joked after measuring my waist. I laugh indulgently, "No Ma'am, I think I actually eat more now than I ever have before." She nodded, "If you say so dear. Now, let's take a look at some clothes for you. How many outfits are you here for?" I looked over at Mother, "Ten shirts, and ten pairs of pants. Will that be enough Draco?" "Yes Ma'am, that will be fine."

Madame Twilfit took me through the shop to look at the pants first. "Do you still want only black pants ?" She asked, thumbing through the racks. "Yes Ma'am, they seem to suit me the best." She nodded, pulling a pair of pants off the rack, "Try these on."

I took the pants and went to the dressing room. I tucked my shoes under the bench in the little room and folded my pants on top of them before pulling on the pants Madame Twilfit had given me. They were a little short, but fit in the waist. I left the fitting room to go show Madame Twilfit. "Up on the stool Draco dear." Once I was on the stool she checked the fit of the waist, "Are these comfortable?" She asked stooping down to look at the hem. "Yes they fit rather comfortably." "Very good, let me just fix this hem and I'll set them aside to get you nine more."

She took a black seam ripper from her apron and undid the seam at the cuff of the pants. Once it was undone she folded the cuff under at the right length. "Look at it Draco, do you like this length, or do you want me to make it longer?" I looked down to see the hem hanging where it would just graze the tops of my shoes. "That's perfect." With a flick of her wand, the seam was sewn. "Alright, go take those off, and we'll look for shirts."

Once I was back in my own clothes I handed the pants back which she laid across the front desk and scribbling a quick note about altering nine more pairs before joining me looking at racks of shirts. I was looking at a rack of medium shirts, normal length. "Oh , these will not fit, come over here to this rack." She pulled me over to a rack of specialty fit shirts. She pulled down a black and green one from one of the racks. "Try this one on." I went back to the fitting room and pulled on the shirt. It was a little tight, but it was long enough.

Madame Twilfit came over to meet me. "Its lone enough, but maybe its a bit too tight, turn around. I turned to let her check the fit in the back. She picked at the fabric to see how much give it had, but her fingers hit the gauze that kept my wings from ruining my clothing. I hissed in pain. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry. We'll keep this length, but go for a size or two larger. Go take it off."

I left with the receipt for the clothing we bought; Madame Twilfit would send the order to the Manor in a few days once she'd altered the pants.

"Is there anything else you'd like to look at Draco?" Mother asked as we walked down the alley. "I'd like to check the Apothecary for some potions ingredients; I'm a bit low on some of the basics." On the way down the alley I felt a strong pull from the rope on my chest. "Oof!" I gasped, stumbling forward to follow the pull. As I walked the pull lessened to a tug, and stopped completely when I entered Obscurus Books. The shop was crowded, so it was not immediately apparent who my mate was. I looked for the yellow blond plait, but I couldn't find it.

"Do you see her Draco?" Mother asked, her hand on my shoulder, "No Mother, I can't find her." She ruffled my hair gently, "Do you want to keep looking here?" I shook my head, "No, I've looked at all of the people here, and I just don't think she's here, I've lost her. Let's go."

(LPOV)

"Luna!" Dad called from downstairs. I abandoned my book on my bed where I'd been reading and slid down the banister to meet him. "Yes Daddy?" He handed me an envelope with the Hogwarts Seal on it, "Your Hogwarts letter, lets see what supplies you're going to need, and we'll head off to Diagon Alley while it's still early."

I ripped open the envelope and looked over the booklist, "Only four new books this year Daddy;_ the Standard Book of Spells, Advanced Potion-Making,_ _Confronting the Faceless_, and _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. This won't be too expensive; would it be okay if I got a few books to read just for fun? Ones that aren't in the library at school?" He smiled, "Of course my MoonFlower, I would love to get you some new books. Now go upstairs and get dressed, and we can go."

I was in a bit of a dress mood, so I went to the far right of my wardrobe where all my dresses were. I pulled out my light blue sundress and pulled a blue bandana over my hair, which I was letting hang loose today. I figured we would be walking around a lot today, so I wouldn't wear uncomfortable sandals, I grabbed bright yellow socks and my old converse lowtops. (A/N: I love playing with my character's clothes, sorry if it's boring)

Daddy apparated us into Diagon Alley, "Lets get your school books first, then we can have a look around the shops." Inside Flourish and Blotts we headed straight to the front desk, not really interested in browsing the selection at the particular book store. "Hogwarts, Sixth Year," I told the man behind the desk, "I'll be needing all the books on the list please." The man nodded and collected the books from the shelves. "Here you are Miss." Daddy paid the clerk and we headed off to get parchment and potions ingredients before we looked for books.

By the time we reached Obscurus Books, our arms were loaded with bags from other shops. Daddy walked up to the man at the front desk, a close personal friend and reader of the Quibbler. "Hello Abberaxis, would it be okay if Luna and I left our bags back here with you while we have a look around?" The man nodded, "Of course Xeno, it's a bit crowded right here, but you can put them in the back room, I'll take you." Daddy motioned for me to follow the two where we deposited our bags behind the door. When we came back out I saw Draco Malfoy leaving the shop, how odd, I would have never guessed Draco to be a patron of this shop.

"What type of books are you looking for today Miss Luna?" Abberaxis asked me, "I'd like one about obscure magical creatures, and one about charms please." Mr. Abberaxis led me over to the creature books, "Are you looking for a guide, or one that focuses on one creature?" "A guide please, a big one!" He pulled down the thickest creature guide and handed it off to me. "And what kind of charm book are we looking for today?" I glanced at the charms books, "I'm not particular really, whichever you think will be best." He took a moment to consider his selection before pulling down an older book, "Is a used book alright Miss?" I smiled, "Of course," He flipped through it, seeing if the content would suit me. "Here then, try Olde and Forgotten Bewitchment Charms, it's quite good."

We left the shop with the new books as well as all of our bags, "How about some ice cream before heading home Luna Bug?" Daddy asked. "Yes please!" We sat outside at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Dad had strawberry cheesecake swirl, and I had cotton candy.

As soon as we got home I pulled on some shorts and a tanktop, and laced up my running shoes. "I'll be back later Daddy!" I called heading out the door, he waved from his place overseeing the printing of the next edition of the Quibbler.

_Thump thump thump thump_ I ran in time with the music playing from my IPOD, a curious muggle device had introduced me to one day while I was hanging out with Ginny. The ten miles I did everyday was hardly a challenge anymore, not that it was easy, because it was not by any means an easy thing to do, but I could let my mind wander freely now instead of focusing everything I had on keeping my feet moving.

Why, I wondered, was Draco Malfoy in Obscurus Books today? Perhaps he wanted a book on strange Potions? I knew that was his favorite subject, and he was good at it. I could picture him clearly in my mind, leaning over his cauldron with his white blond hair swept away from his face, or sometimes plastered to his forehead with sweat when he was brewing a more tricky potion. I knew he loved potions, but the way it stressed him out, sometimes I wondered how he could possibly be enjoying himself. Sometimes after class he would have cuts on his palms from where his nails bit into them from gripping his stirring spoon to tightly. Then again, even Professor Snape could be stressed out by a potion, I clearly remembered how frazzled he was Third Year the first few times he brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for Professor Lupin.

_Thump thump thump thump _the song changed to a more upbeat tune, and I picked up my pace to keep up. One of my Veela books said that when I changed I would be shorter, and thinner, while my mate would be taller and thinner when he changed. None of my clothes would fit anymore, but my sewing was quite good, I would just alter them at school instead of ordering new ones, but if the alterations proved too challenging I supposed I could always just send my measurements to Madame Malkin's.

_Thump thump thump thump _I wondered if Draco enjoyed running, then I wondered why I couldn't get him off my mind. Shaking my head I went back to focusing on the steady rhythm of my feet hitting the ground. I wondered if Draco had someone he couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

><p>Anybody enjoy this? yeah? tell me about it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey, this chapter has been a little late, but i've been working on it for several days, i just didn't know how to stretch it out, but i figured it out. Draco is kinda sweet to Luna in this chapter, its really cute i think, but form your own opinions. enjoy (:

**_disclaimer: not it_**

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

"LunaBug, are you sure you'll be okay?" Daddy asked for probably the thousandth time, just counting from when we arrived at Platform 9 3/4 . "Yes Daddy," I replied, pulling him into a tight hug. "My birthday is only a week away, and I'll have Madame Pomfrey there to help me, and Professor Snape! Everything will be fine. Don't worry about me, I'm a lot stronger now, it shouldn't be that hard." He sighed, "Alright my Angel, you'd better get on the train. Owl if you need anything!" "Bye Daddy! Don't forget to water my plants! I love you!"

The train whistled, urging me on board. My hair bounced lightly on my back hanging free of its normal plait. I found an empty compartment and sat down with my Quibbler to enjoy the last few moments of privacy I would be getting for a while. Not that I minded really, the girls in my dormitory were not bad, and I was not that private of a person, it helped knowing that I would be able to sneak off to the forest any time their company got to abrasive for me.

Ron and Hermione would be with the other prefects, catching up on any news from the Head Boy and Girl that they might be in need of to keep the peace at Hogwarts this year. Harry was in a compartment with Ginny, I'd paused to say hello on my way to this cabin. Maybe Neville would find me, he was always nice to talk to, I never felt judged by him when I was being myself.

Alas, it was a team of Slytherin girls who found me first. They had all charmed their hair to look like mine.

One wore striped tights.

One wore huge purple tinted glasses

One had radishes hanging from her earrings.

"You're mocking me." I said softly, tucking my own striped legs underneath me. "Did you have a good summer Loony? See any Wrackspurts while you were off with your father?" The one with the crazy purple glasses asked. "You can't see Wrackspurts, they're invisible." I answered, tilting my chin up defiantly. "I did, however, see a lovely little family of Blibbering Humdingers."

(DPOV)

From the moment we stepped onto the platform I felt that tugging in my chest again, dragging me forwards towards my mate. I bid a quick farewell to my parents, promising to write them with any news on my mate, before hurrying to look for Her. I completely overlooked looking in the cabins for first through fifth year students. I wouldn't be paired off with someone so young. I headed straight for the sixth year compartments, following the insistent tugging in my chest.

As soon as I reached the compartments though, the tugging stopped. My mate must not have come into her inheritance yet then, if she had, the ropes would pull us right to each other, there would be no questioning who my mate was then.

I looked in every single compartment for that yellow blond plait, but I just couldn't seem to find it. I stepped into one cabin composed of only blond girls. "Ugh, there's just no way my luck could be this bad!" I mumbled, mostly to myself, but also to the girls who were making my life so much harder.

Luna Lovegood sat in the corner with tears slipping down her face, but her eyes sharp and focused, her jaw set defiantly. She was lovely, the Slytherin girls there were mocking her openly the one with radishes hanging from her ears was obviously the leader. "Hey, get out of here." I ordered, pulling the girl out of the compartment by her elbow. Once the girls were gone I turned back to Luna. "Don't let them mess with you like that Luna, you deserve better."

I sighed, acquiescent that I would not be finding my mate until she came into her own inheritance, and made my way to the compartment Blaize had saved for us. Crabbe and Goyle were there with Blaize. "Hello Draco, have a good summer?" Blaize asked, gesturing for me to take the vacant seat across from him. "Busy, but enjoyable none the less." I answered vaguely. "Busy?" He asked, "Did you go on some trip with your parents? Crabbe and Goyle were just telling me about how they thought you were going to France."

"No," I answered, "I stayed home all summer. I mostly worked out and spent time with my parents." Blaize chuckled, "Looks like you've gotten smaller if anything Draco, you must have spent more time with your parents than working out. Did you eat this summer? Merlin, you're skin and bone!" I rolled my eyes, pulling up my shirt to show off my muscled abs. "Skin and bone Blaize? Anyway, what did you do this summer?"

Blaize grinned and pulled a set of pictures out of his bag. "My family and I took a trip to Brazil," he passed the pictures over to me. Most of them showed Blaize and his family waving from in front of the different sights there. "I like the one of you with the snake." I said, passing them over to Crabbe. "Yeah, I wanted to bring it home with us, but Mom said that she would end up having to take care of it because I couldn't take it to Hogwarts with me, and she didn't want to have to feed it, so no snake for me."

"Aww, that's too bad, this would make a wicked pet, but I suppose that Eagle Owl of yours will have to suffice." He nodded, "Cirroco is enough of a pet for me, he's taken to sitting on my shoulder lately, I have to be careful when he does that because if I shift too much or lean over something, he'll throw his wings out to catch himself, and hit me right in the face!" Crabbe chortled, but kept his eyes on the pictures. "Isn't Cirroco a little large to be sitting on your shoulder?" Blaize nodded, "Yes of course, he's huge, but if I make him get off me, he bites my fingers until I put him back! Its easier to do homework with an owl on your shoulder than an owl on your paper biting at your fingers! Shouldn't you be making your rounds? Checking on the first years? Being a scary git?" I stuck my tongue out, but rose and went to make my rounds.

There was a first year boy tangled in his school robes struggling to get free in the hallway, making quite a ruckus. "Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, let me help you!" I disentangled the poor boy, and helped him put on his robes properly. I desperately hoped he wouldn't be in Slytherin. Anyone who can't even put robes on properly did not deserve to be in Slytherin house. "What's your name?" I asked the boy after he was all set,"James Foster," the boy answered, "Well James, good luck at the sorting ceremony, I hope you get the house you want!" with that I left the poor boy to continue my rounds.

There was nothing eventful except that I ran into that Granger girl who automatically accused me of harassing first years and threatening to turn me in to Professor Snape. "I did no such thing!" I defended, "I just helped a first year disentangle himself from his robes and helped him put them on properly! Of course you would automatically assume that I'd strangled him with them and locked him in his compartment so he couldn't get help wouldn't you!"

She scowled, "Whatever Malfoy, just get out of my way, I have a job to do, why don't you just go back to your compartment, you'd obviously rather be talking to your Snake friends than doing your job!" I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to hex her and continued my walk around the train.

I made it back to the sixth year car and was making my way back to my friends when I felt the tugging in my chest again, It practically pulled me into a compartment, but again, most of the girls that were there were blond. Luna was there talking rather animatedly to some other Ravenclaw girls. She looked up when I opened the door. "Are you feeling better now Luna?" I asked, I didn't quite know why though. "Yes, thank you Draco." She answered in that lovely wispy voice of hers. There was an awkward moment of silence, and I could feel that I didn't really belong there, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school, we should be getting there soon, you should put your robes on." I suggested.

"Thank you," she answered, getting up to pull her robes from her trunk that was in the overhead storage rack. The train bumped hard, and I saw her trunk begin to fall on top of her. Faster than I had thought possible I pulled Luna out of the way and caught her trunk. I grunted as it landed in my arms, it was significantly heavier than I had expected. "Oh my goodness thank you!" She said, her eyes wide, "Are you alright?" I nodded, having not quite caught my breath yet. I placed the trunk in the seat so she could get her robes. "I'll see you at school." I managed before leaving her compartment.

"What took you so long?" Blaize asked when I hurried into the compartment to put on my robes as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. "I got caught up," I said vaguely, not really wanting to talk about Luna to him, Blaize was usually pretty tolerant, but I didn't want to give him the chance to talk bad about her. "Well, at least you made it back here. Hurry so we can get a good carriage." I straightened my robes and grabbed my trunk. "Alright, lets go!"

We carried our things off the train and into the closest carriage, and as soon as we were settled, the carriage took off toward the school. Since I had come into my inheritance, my appetite had been out of control, and by the time the carriage stopped in front of the school I was ravenous and ready for the feast.

We took our seats in the middle of the Slytherin table and waited for the Sorting Ceremony. The Great Hall quickly filled with the upperclassmen, and after a few minutes, Professor McGonagall came in leading the first years. The only first year I paid attention to as he was sorted was James Foster, and thank Merlin, the boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, not Slytherin, I could rest easy knowing that I wouldn't have to keep an eye on that boy in the common room.

Dumbledore gave us the start of term notices, stay out of the forest, Weasley products were forbidden, blah blah blah, then the food appeared on the tables. As civilized as I could I filled my plate and ate, refraining from joining in the conversation until I was full.

When the feast was over, I was ready for bed, knowing I would have to help first years in the morning, so I led the Slytherin's up to the common room and gave them the password before heading up to bed myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>You like this right? review, and maybe i'll find the will to update faster. <span>_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry for the wait, i was at Band Camp, being a nerd, it was great, but now you have another chapter, wooo, lots of progression here. hope you enjoy it.

**_Disclaimer: NOPE, STILL NOT IT. _**

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

I knew I had been more quiet than normal since Draco had saved me from my falling trunk, but I could hardly help myself, I was distracted by him. He had been unusually nice to me, first saving me from the harassment of those Slytherin girls, then checking up on me later. I couldn't quite understand how he'd caught my trunk so quickly, but it hardly mattered, the only image in my mind from that point forth was his strong arms gripping my trunk, I ventured as far as to imagine what it would feel like to be embraced by them, to have those strong arms holding me as tightly as he'd held onto my trunk.

The sorting ceremony went well as far as I could tell, I wasn't really paying attention, but we did get a fair amount of new blood in Ravenclaw, I did hope they would study hard and not ruin our reputation. The feast started, but I hardly ate, I knew I would regret it in the morning when I woke to run before breakfast, but I just wanted to think about Draco, and how he'd bit his lip adorably as he struggled to support my trunk, perhaps I shouldn't have brought all those books, they probably contributed greatly to the weightiness of the trunk.

Before he put the trunk down he had white blond hair had been tousled, I had never seen it out of place, but it was incredibly beautiful all mused and imperfect like that. His perfectly straight teeth tugged at his full pink lips. Pink lips, hmm, perhaps a little feminine sounding, but on Draco they were perfect. He was perfect.

"Luna!" I snapped out of my thoughts when Padma Patil pulled me up from the benches and out of the Great Hall. "You've been acting a bit odd today Luna, are you quite alright?" she asked, her wide eyes set on mine. "I'm fine," I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder, it had fallen forward sometime earlier, but I hadn't noticed. "I'm only a bit distracted. I'll be back to normal soon, perhaps its wrackspurts, they're said to get inside your head and make you lose your train of thought you know." Padma smiled, "There's our Luna. Now, lets go up to bed, I'll bet anything you've signed up for too many hard classes and not enough easy ones, you'll need your rest."

Up in the dormitories I slipped into my pajamas and climbed into my bed, drawing the curtains shut. Not all of the girls shut their curtains at night, but I never felt comfortable sleeping knowing that someone could see me. It made me feel uncomfortable and restless. Once the heavy blue curtains were drawn tightly I charmed them so that they could not be moved for anyone except for me, and laid down to go to sleep.

I almost immediately fell asleep, but even in my dreams I could not escape Draco. However my dreams were slightly more risqué than my waking thoughts had been. Not that I minded, because I didn't in the least.

In the morning I was the first up, as usual. I hurried to the showers because my long hair took a long time to wash, and the other girls did not like waiting for their showers. Not waiting for my hair to dry, I pulled on some black leggings and some running shorts with a tanktop and set out barefoot for the grounds, there were plenty of places to run at Hogwarts, today I would run around the black lake. There was a lightly worn path around the lake so I could see where my feet were landing and not worry about any rocks.

As I was coming around the last fourth of the lake I saw Draco and my heart stuttered, I almost lost my footing, but I regained myself and continued running. Draco looked around; when he saw me he waved excitedly before setting off at a run himself. I couldn't understand why he had been so kind to me lately, but I was not about to complain, perhaps he may even go as far to talk to me today in class?

When I got back to the common room, the Ravenclaw girls were just beginning to roll out of bed. Paying them no attention I changed into my robes and slipped on some shoes. "Wait for me!" Padma called, hurrying out of the shower to pull on her robes and shoes. "You're hair is still wet!" I pointed out as she headed towards the stairs. She pulled her brush through it and pulled it up in a quick bun. "There, now it doesn't matter."

We went down the steps into the common room, but there was no one else there that we particularly desired to join us, so we headed to the Great Hall. I poured myself some water with some toast and eggs. "What's up with that Luna? Usually you go for the marmalade and have more jam than toast! And sneaking out this morning to go run? I've never seen you do anything resembling exercise before." She accused. "Erm, well, I just decided to stop being a lazy bum this summer, and I don't want to wreck everything I did now that I'm here at school." Padma was doing everything she'd just recalled me doing. Hmm, toast and jam did sound good, especially with a nice tall glass of marmalade, oh, but my birthday was only a week away, I could hold out that long, then have whatever I wanted.

"Miss Lovegood, I have your course schedule for you." Professor Flitwick said from behind me. I hadn't seen him come up. "Thank you sir," I said, taking the slip of paper from him and glancing it over, double potions first thing today, excellent I did need to talk to Professor Snape. "You did excellent on your O.W.L's Miss Lovegood, I was very proud, you were at the very top of Ravenclaw." I blushed, "Thank you Professor, I'm glad my scores were not disappointing to you." "Oh far from it my dear girl! You were the best in your year, under Miss Granger. She only beat you in DADA. Now, do you find your schedule to your liking?" I nodded, "Of course sir, its perfect, does it have all the classes we discussed last year?" Professor Flitwick took the slip back for a moment, glancing back over it, "You wish to be a Healer, do you not?" he asked, checking his memory. "Yes sir," His eyes went back to the page, "Yes, these are the classes you will need to take this year, next year we will discuss your N.E.W.T level classes, and I could maybe even arrange an internship with Madame Pomfrey for you." I grinned, "That would be marvelous Professor! Thank you!"

I hurried off to Potions so that I could talk to Professor Snape before the class started. He was there behind his class, taking one last look over his notes for the class. "Ah, Miss Lovegood, I was wondering if you would come see me today." He gave me a rare smile. "This potion you wrote me about proved to be a bit of a challenge, even for me. Your father was smart to tell you not to try it." I nodded, "Yes, his father was the one who made it for him." Professor Snape nodded, "I'm going to need two things from you for the potion. Could you give me a few strands of hair? And perhaps some tears?" I shrugged, pulling out a few strands of hair for him. He passed me a vial for the tears. I blinked as hard as I could a few times, with the vial at the corner of my eyes to capture the tears I had forced out. "Here you are sir." I said, handing him the vial back. "Excellent, now, one last thing." He flicked his wand at me, and a quill at his side started writing. "Taking a few notes so that we get you the proper dosage. Now, if you would please take your seat. Your classmates will be here momentarily."

The night before the day before my birthday, I went to sleep in the infirmary, having been told by Madame Pomfrey that I would experience extreme exhaustion when I woke, so much so that I would hardly be able to walk. Padma of course, demanded to know why I was going to the hospital wing when there was nothing wrong with me. I didn't want to tell her though, best friend or not, I didn't want to tell her until I had to. Once I was visibly agitated at Padma's nagging, Madame Pomfrey ushered her out and allowed me to go to sleep.

In the morning I awoke with my limbs heavy as bricks, so this was why Madame Pomfrey insisted I sleep in the infirmary last night, there was no way I would be able to make it here from the Ravenclaw Dormitories in this state.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to me when she saw that I was awake. "Here darling, you'll likely fall asleep again soon, why don't you have something to eat?" she put a tray with a bowl of oatmeal, and a glass of water on my lap. I was so tired, I could hardly stand the weight of the tray on my lap, or the blankets that were piled on top of me. After a few moments I felt myself sinking back into the bed to sleep.

When I woke again, it was because it had become impossible to sleep with the white hot agony of the transformation. I screeched terribly, calling out for Madame Pomfrey, I looked around my bed for someone to help me, but my eyes were too blurry, I couldn't see anything. "Shh Miss Lovegood, drink this potion, it will help until your wings come." I heard Professor Snape's voice. A strong hand rested on my back, lifting me up so that I was sitting. He put a glass vial at my lips, "Drink Luna." He gently poured the potion into my mouth, it was disgusting, but I swallowed, and after a few moments, the pain stopped and I could rest. My eyes were still blurry, but I was ok. I wasn't tired, but in a kind of haze, unable to understand anything happening around me.

In the haze haze I saw Him, his white blond hair mused, his teeth biting at his pink lips. He was perfect, and he would be mine, I was beginning to feel the fierce tugging in my chest already, and my transformation was not quite halfway finished yet. I sat in the haze for hours, watching myself and my mate, until my wings began forming.

There was a sharp pain in my back, and all at once all of the pain came back. I screamed, and immediately I felt Madame Pomfrey's hands on me, she wiped my forehead with a cold cloth, then turned me over, "Wouldn't want to crush your wings darling, just try to relax." She ran her cloth over my shoulders over and over, cleaning up the blood. "You're doing very well Luna, just stay relaxed, breathe."

I rolled my shoulders and wiggled trying to relieve the pain, but Madame Pomfrey put her hands more firmly on my shoulders, "Calm down, try not to move, you'll hurt yourself dear. Its almost over, just relax!" I relaxed as best I could, taking deep breaths. It was almost over, just a few more minutes.

All at once the pain stopped, and the tugging in my chest increased so much that I could hardly stand to stay in my bed. "Madame Pomfrey, clothes, I need my clothes!" it was urgent that I get up and follow the tugging. "Here darling." I pulled on my robes and set off at a run down the corridor. He was close, I knew it, I would find him soon.

(DPOV)

I was in Transfiguration when all at once the tugging in my chest multiplied so much that I was struggling to not run from the classroom. My hand shot in the air. "Professor, I need to go to the infirmary, I have a terrible headache." Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses at me, "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, go." I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom and down the corridor. I didn't know where I was going, I was only following the tugging. I was running down the corridor to the infirmary when I slammed right into Luna Lovegood. We fell apart from each other, but the tugging was urging me to touch her again. Her hand stretched out towards me, and I took it. The tugging stopped, and I knew I had found my mate, Luna Lovegood, my lovely Luna, "No way!" i was doomed, she would never accept me. i was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong><em>review, it makes me feel like i don't suck. <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, this chapter is kind of angsty, so be warned. things will be kind of dark for maybe two or three more chapters, but then things will brighten up considerably, so, hang in there.

_**Disclaimer: none of this is mine. especially the muggle fairy tale, that is not mine, dont' sue me. k bye. **_

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

When it was Draco that I slammed into in the corridor, and the tugging in my chest stopped, I was elated-for a moment- until I saw him shaking his head, his eyes clouding over with dread. "No way," he said, and my heart writhed in my chest, unable to understand what I could have already done to be rejected so quickly. I couldn't breathe; the weight of his rejection was too heavy. I wrenched my hand from his grasp and got to my feet, shaking my head as if to clear my vision from that haze of pain that was surrounding me.

"Luna wait!" Draco said, getting to his feet as well, but it was to late, I was already running down the corridor towards my common room. I didn't notice anyone in the common room, not even Padma. I went straight to the dormitories and climbed onto my bed, yanking the curtains shut and casting a silencing charm on them.

With that done, I took my pillow and buried my face in it, screaming and crying as loudly as possible. I didn't know what to do, how could he have instantly rejected me like that? Every time I remembered how he had shaken his head, overcome with dread, my heart would twist painfully in my chest.

I needed my Daddy, but he would be busy with the Quibbler, I would write him a letter, and he could read it when he found the time. I pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from my school bag and began collecting my thoughts to put on the paper.

_**Daddy,**_

_**The transformation went well, the potion really worked. **_

_**Everything was going well until I met my mate- Draco Malfoy**_

_**As soon as the transformation was over with I felt the pulling in my chest**_

_**So I followed it until I ran right into Draco in the hallway.**_

_**He immediately started shaking his head, looking like **_

_**He dreaded my presence, then he said "No Way!"**_

_**Daddy, he's rejected me, and it hurts so bad I can hardly stand it.**_

_**I don't know what to do, write me back soon. **_

_**Luna**_

I felt no better after writing to him, so I did what I always did when I was inconsolably upset. I pulled out the book of muggle fairy tales that my mother had charmed to read to me in her voice before she'd died. It was a poor substitute for the real thing, but it was the closest thing I had to my mother. I pulled the book out of my trunk and threw it open, snuggling into my pillows as her voice, happy and gentle, read to me.

I heard my own child like voice begging her for a story, "Tell me a story mommy! Please tell me a story before bed!" Mom laughed lightly, "Alright my Luna, but then you must go to bed, it is getting late." "I will, I promise I will! Tell me about the one with the Princess, and the green dwarf! That's my favorite!"

_The Fisherman and the Princess_

_Gilaspick Qualtrough was a fisherman, who had tremendous luck and a love of life. His nets were always full, and he could not tell a story and stick to the facts. One day, he stopped in a tavern and told a tale. _

"_Nonesense," said a stranger._

"_You doubt my story?" Gilaspic asked._

"_Doubt it? Your story might be good enough for folks on the coast, but you can't fool a man who's sailed to Fingal and back," answered the stranger._

"_I could sail to Fingal any day of the week." _

"_Fine, go! And just to prove you've been there, bring back the Blessed Bell of Bellakissak. How soon will you get back?"_

"_Don't know," said Gilaspick, "It might rain. There might be fog. There might be rough seas." _

"_Might be you have no clue where Fingal is," Said the stranger. "I'll meet you here the next full moon." _

_Gilaspick agreed. He asked everyone he knew and everyone he met how to get to Fingal. No one could help. Then he remembered the wise man up the hill. "Fingal?" said the man. "It's the other side of the world. Whichever ay you sail, you'll find it." _

"_Might you also help with the Bell of Bellakissak?" asked Gilaspick._

"_Hmph. No," the wise man answered._

_ At dawn, Gilaspick went south, since the going would be more pleasant than sailing north through the ice. Although he hadn't asked how he would know the waters of Fingal, the water was smooth, and he did not wish to turn back. Suddenly, a mist covered everything. Just when Gilaspick started to worry about getting lost, he sailed out of the mist into a blue, warm ocean. A sandy beach aly before him, and he docked his ship. An old woman in a yellow shawl waited. Surprisingly she greeted him in his own language._

_ "Did I turn about in the mist?" He asked. "Can this be my own island of Ellan Vannin?" _

_ "No it isn't," said the woman. "Where do you seek?"_

_ "Fingal."_

_ "You are there."_

_ Gilaspick gasped. "They said it is the other side of the world!" the woman shrugged._

_ She knew nothing of the Blessed Bell of Bellakissack. "At the king's palace you may find it," She suggested, and she disappeared. "However will they believe this back at home?" Gilaspick asked himself. _

_ At the palace, a great feast was in progress. Gilaspick was marveling at the richness of the food when an old woman greeted him. He thought she was the one from the shore, but this one wore a green shawl, not yellow like the other. She said the celebration was for the marriage of the king's daughter. _

_ Gilaspick looked at the princess and fell in love. Then, he noticed she was crying. "She does not wish to marry," explained the old woman, "for her groom is a green dwarf with a twisted nose and ugly blemishes. She's only doing it because he put a curse on our kingdom." Gilaspick sighed, then asked the woman where he might find the bell. She laughed and said, "The bell is the princess."_

_ Gilaspick was not learned, but he quickly understood. He thought the stranger had meant a bell that rang. What he was after instead was belle, the French word for beauty. The princess was the Belle of Bellakissak. She cast him a look of hope, and without thinking, Gilaspick rescued her, and they hurried to his boat to set sail. _

_ "Look," said the princess. The dwarf, whose name was called Prince Imshee, was chasing them on a bough of hazel which he rode like a horse. "That's a powerful wizard," Gilaspick said. "I'd far sooner be married to a poor fisherman than live in a palace for a minute with him," She replied. _

_ For protection, Gilaspick called on Manannan Mac Lir, ocean god and patron of his island. A mist enveloped the ship, and a great wind was at their back. The ship hit shore under a dark sky. An old woman in a blue shawl waited. Gilaspick greeted her. _

_ "It is no greeting you deserve for the theft of Prince Imshee's wife," she said sharply. "Go off now, for you are on the prince's own island!"_

_ "How is that," asked Gilaspick, "for I have called on Manannan?" _

_ "Imshee is smarter," bragged the woman. Just then Imshee appeared, and Gilaspick called on Manannan, but again, nothing happened. He stepped forward to defend himself and the princess, but Imshee threw a lightning bold wich cast Gilaspick on the sand. Gilaspick cried to Manannan, who had waited to be called three times before answering. The sea god created a mist to rescue them, but not before Imshee made the princess mute. _

_ Anguished, they sailed to a calm shore, where they found a woman in a purple shawl. Her teas brought back the princess's speech in three days. The next morning, they left for home. The woman told them they would meet another healer when they reached Ellan Vannin. They should purchase the herbs she offered, and put them in a safe place until they were needed. _

_ Once home, Gilaspick purchased the herbs. The night of the full moon, in the tavern, Gilaspick met the stranger who had challenged him to go to Fingal. The stranger demanded the Blessed Belle of Bellakissak. Gilaspick refused, saying he would fight for her, for they were very mych in love. "Do battle over her?" Exclaimed the stranger. "For such a prize, you must bring me a bag of sea poppy!"  
>"I will bring you nothing," Gilaspick exclaimed, heatedly. The princess quieted him and told him to give the stranger the herbs he had bought. The stranger transformed into a prince of the Otherworld. He departed in a chariot driven by horses the color of the foam on the ocean's waves. As for Gilaspick Qualtrough and the princess, they lived happily together for many years. <em>

I had fallen asleep some time while my mother's voice was reading to me from the book, just as I had done as a child when she sat cross legged on my bed reading to me. I didn't wake when she stopped reading, only slept on, snuggled into my pillows.

(DPOV)

I didn't understand, why had she run from me, had she rejected me already, refusing to even acknowledge me as I called to her retreating form? I followed after her, sitting down outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. I would wait until she came out, no matter how long it took. I loved her, and I would not let her reject me so easily without an explanation.

* * *

><p>review so i don't give up hope on this fic.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

H

_Disclaimer _

, these are not my characters, sorry about the weird formatting up here, the document manager is freaking me out, idk whats going on... kill it.

hey guys, i meant to update on friday, but the Doc Manager was being a jerk and wouldn't take my document, so, i left it alone for a few days, and when i came back, KAZAM! it took my document. i hope you guys like this, i have one more mildly angsty chapter left before its smooth sailing for a while. i'm off to camp this week, so i wouldn't expect another chapter until at least monday. thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, that was awesome, it was like, a massive influx of feedback, so yeah, thanks.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

_**TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK. **_ My only companion in the cold Ravenclaw corridor was the ticking of the old grandfather clock across the hallway from where I was sitting. I hadn't moved since I had chased my Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room, and I wasn't planning to until she came out. Although I had to admit I had expected her to come out by now. It was after curfew, and the prefects were about to start making their rounds. I didn't care though, a detention for being out after hours would be worth it to see my Luna as soon as she came out.

I was sitting cross legged on the floor with my head tilted against the wall when I heard the prefect coming down the hallway. "What are you doing out at this hour?" The Ravenclaw prefect demanded. "I'm waiting, I've upset someone very important to me, and I will not be leaving until she comes out." The Ravenclaw prefect scowled, "Well, waiting here isn't going to make your friend come out any faster, so I suggest that you go back to your own dormitory before I notify your head of house. As it is, you have detention." I shrugged, "Fine, notify Professor Snape, and I'll be more than pleased to do your detention, but I am not leaving this spot until I see Luna Lovegood." The Prefect threw his hands in the air and stormed off.

A few moments later Professor Snape came striding down the corridor towards me. ", may I ask what you are doing?" I looked up at my head of house, "Professor, I'm sure that my father notified you that I came into my inheritance this summer?" He nodded, arms crossed, eyes still hard, "Well, I happened to find my mate this morning, but something has upset her, she ran up to her dormitory, and hasn't come out, she didn't go to any meals today. I'm worried about her, and I need to speak to her. I won't be leaving until she comes out." He nodded, "Well , I know you well enough to know that there will be no arguing with you." He conjured a cot for me, and once I had climbed into it, he warded it, ", if you get off that cot before 6 tomorrow, then you will find yourself under a body bind jinx until I come to collect you, are we clear?" I nodded, "Of course sir."

Professor Snape left me on the cot. It was quite comfortable, but I couldn't sleep, all I wanted to see was Luna. I picked up the pillow Professor Snape had given me and held it tight to my chest. Why was she doing this to me?

At six, I jumped off the cot and started pacing, waiting for her. I was getting desperate, I couldn't believe she was taking this long.

A few minutes before breakfast Luna came out walking closely beside Padma. "Luna!" I called frantically, hurrying over to her. She turned her face into Padma's shoulder and continued walking. "Luna, please, I need to talk to you!" She looked at me for a split second, her eyes red rimmed from crying. Why was she so upset? my teeth set into a scowl, whoever had upset my lovely Luna was in for it. "What's wrong, Luna?" I said, following after her. She wouldn't speak to me, but I chased her all the way to the Great Hall until she finally turned around. "Draco, please, just leave me alone." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

She sat by Padma at breakfast, but didn't eat anything. Neither did I. I saw her take a sip of water, but immediately after, her face turned a sickly green, and she hurried from the Great Hall into the girl's lavatory. Padma took a drink of pumpkin juice before following after Luna. I wished I could as well.

I didn't see her again all day, she didn't show up to any of her lessons, but on my way to dinner, which I was too upset to eat, but would attend none the less, I saw her lying in a bed in the hospital wing, hugging a pillow tight to her chest. Her father was standing beside her, running his fingers through her hair, talking to her. I immediately changed the direction I was walking to go to her. I needed to make her feel better, I wouldn't be able to rest until I saw her smile again.

Her father saw me enter the hospital wing and left his daughter's side to intercept me. "Might I have a word, ?" he asked me kindly. I nodded, "Yes sir, of course, is Luna alright?" I couldn't tear my eyes off of her perfect face, it was lovely, even tear stained and swollen.

took me outside the hospital wing, but not so far that Luna was out of my sight, he seemed to realize that I would not be able to focus without knowing that she was safe. ", my daughter sent me a rather distressing letter yesterday." I raised my eyebrows curiously, "Yes sir?" He nodded, "Yes, you see, she came into her Veela inheritance yesterday, and seemed to think that you were her mate. However, she is under the impression that you've rejected her. Is that true, ?" I shook my head, appalled, "Of course not sir! I want nothing more than to be with your daughter! I was under the impression that she had rejected me! I waited all night outside the Ravenclaw common room for a chance to speak to her, but she's refusing me."

nodded, "I thought as much, my Luna is good at jumping to conclusions." I was heartbroken that she thought I had rejected her, I would never do that to her! ", what do I do? She won't let me speak to her?" He looked sadly over at where his daughter still lay, hugging the pillow to her chest. "I'm not sure , she will probably get worse, but you have to figure out a way to get her to listen to you. Please, Draco, figure this out, I will do my best to convince my Luna to give you a chance. I would let you speak to her now, but she's just had a drought of dreamless sleep, and isn't really in any shape to be speaking to you." I looked at her sadly, "May I at least sit with her for a while?" He nodded, "I don't see why not."

He led me over to Luna's bed. I pulled over a chair and grabbed her hand, it was freezing. I put it between both of mine and rubbed to get a bit of friction going. "My Luna, please, just give me a chance." I begged her sleeping form. Her face, even under the effects of the dreamless sleep was contorted with sadness. I let go of her hand and put one of my hands on the side of her face. She was so soft and perfect. I wished she would wake up and speak to me. "Has she had anything to eat?" I asked . He looked up at me, "No, she had a nutrient potion, but threw it up, she hasn't had anything since breakfast the day before she came into her inheritance." I growled in frustration. "I've got to get her to listen to me. I'm going to go talk to Padma, maybe she can help me."

I left the hospital wing and went back to the Great Hall, all the food was nauseating, but I had to speak to Padma. I walked straight to the Ravenclaw table over to where Padma was sitting. "Padma, I need to talk to you, it's urgent." She looked up at me. "Is it about Luna? Because otherwise, I'm really not in the mood." I nodded, "Yes, it's about Luna, please talk to me!" She got up from the table, waving off her friend's questioning looks. "Come with me." She took me over to the balcony at the owlery.

"Draco, Luna is to upset to understand reason. I don't know what you could do to get through to her, but right now, I know that when she gets depressed she comes and sits on the ledge here. She once almost jumped, but Professor Flitwick caught her and sent her home for a week. Please, don't let that happen again Draco."

I nodded, coming up with a plan. I would wait there for Luna, and when she came, I would ward the door so that she couldn't leave until she spoke to me. "Thank you Padma. I'll do everything I can." She left me in the owlery to wait.

While I was waiting I could only think of my perfect Luna, and how happy we would be together once we got all of this sorted out. She was so quiet when she arrived, I hardly noticed her until she walked through my line of sight and started petting the owls, talking to them in hushed tones.

"Hey there, I've missed you pretty girl," She said softly, stroking the feathers of one in particular. "Have you made some friends?" The owl nibbled at her fingers affectionately.

I quickly warded the doors before stepping out of the shadows, "Luna, we need to talk." She spun around quickly,

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She whispered, her hands flying to her chest as if to catch her heart.

"I heard that this is where you come when you're sad, I needed to talk to you, and I figured that you would be here. So here I am."

She shook her head, "I really can't do this right now Draco." She made for the door, but it wouldn't open for her.

"Luna, please, this is all just a misunderstanding!"

Luna shook her head, "No, I just, I don't know Draco. I just want to be alone, please leave." She said, walking over to the ledge and looking down. "No, I'm not going to leave until we get this straightened out. I didn't mean to hurt you!" She shook her head, "Draco, you rejected me twice! I don't know how I can ever live knowing that you don't want me." She shook her head sadly, and before I could think she climbed up on the ledge and slid off, falling, she didn't even scream.

"No!" I yelled, ripping off my shirt and throwing out my wings. I dove off the ledge and swooped down to catch her, letting my wings catch the air to slow our fall. I fluttered in the air for a moment before touching down on the ground. As soon as we were on the ground, she shoved her way out of my arms. "Draco, I can't live knowing you don't want me, why are you doing this, can't you just let me go?" She screamed, running back inside the castle and up to the Ravenclaw common room.

Frustrated, I flew back up to the owlery and got my owl, there were always spare bits of parchment and quills left lying around there, so I quick scribbled her a note.

Luna Lovegood,

I did _**not**_ mean to reject you, in fact,

I don't even know how I did that, but I am sorry.

Luna, you are perfect, please please please let me talk to you.

Luna, I can't live without you, I love you, and I always will.

I will _**never**_ stop chasing you, please, just let me talk to you.

Yours forever,

Draco.

(LPOV)

When I got up to my dormitory, there was an owl there tapping at my window. I quickly pulled the note off of the owl's leg and read it. Draco said he didn't mean to have rejected me, that it was just a misunderstanding, that he loved me. I held his note over my chest, maybe I could give him a chance, maybe. I lay down with a smile on my face, we could straighten things out. Everything would be ok.

I sent him a note back, telling him that I would talk to him in the morning, and to meet me outside my common room. Then I went to sleep thinking about how amazing it felt to be in his arms, with his black and orange wings tickling the skin on my arms

* * *

><p>t<p>

well, there ya go, a little love going on, but not tooooo much. hoope you enjoyed, and as always, sorry its so short, i'm just terrible at dragging stuff out. how about some more revies? ya, thanks, k bye.

.


	9. Chapter 9

well, sorry its been almost two weeks, i was at camp then i just got REALLY busy, sorry about that. i hate my job, and i want to quit. i get sworn at least twice an hour every single day i work. i hate it. hope you enjoy this. its a little choppy, because i didn't write it all at once. but oh well.

**Disclaimer: not it.**

also, i just saw HP7 pt 2, and oh my geez. it was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my life.

sorry this is so short...

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

I woke up early in the morning to get ready to see Draco. My heart still hurt terribly, but there was a bit of hope that Draco would be able to fix me, that he would be able to explain the whole misunderstanding.

I showered and plaited my hair, and even went as far as to put on a little bit of makeup, I wanted to look perfect for Draco, I didn't want to be rejected again. Once I was ready I walked slowly down the stairs, taking deep calming breaths so that I could maybe possibly not pass out when I saw Draco.

He was waiting just outside the door. "Good morning my Luna." I smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Good morning." He smiled, "I'm really glad you agreed to talk to me, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no." I nodded, "Yes, well, where do you want to do this?" he took my elbow and lead me down the corridor. "I thought maybe by the lake?" I nodded, "I love the lake."

We settled down in the grass at the very edge of the lake, I slipped off my shoes and put my feet in the cool water. Draco smiled gently and slipped off his own shoes, and put them in the water next to mine. I squished the mud in my toes before turning to Draco.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. He turned to me and then back down to look at our feet. "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did that made you think I had rejected you." I shook my head, "I just, don't understand. You looked so disgusted and you said 'no way' like you didn't even consider giving me a chance."

His mouth dropped open, "Is that all it was?" He asked, I nodded slowly. "I did that because I thought that it was inevitable that you would reject me. I didn't mean to offend you at all! I'm so sorry about this misunderstanding, won't you forgive me?" I turned to him, his hair blew away from his face in the wind. "Why would it be inevitable that I would reject you? You're my mate, I can't help but love you."

Draco grinned, "Well, I just assumed that I wouldn't be that desirable to you, being the son of a known death eater and all." I smiled at him, "You are not your father, and I have seen you, you are not a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you are too kind." He barked out a laugh, "Me, kind?" I shrugged, "Well, considering all of the opportunities you have to be awful that you ignore, and you must admit that you do ignore those opportunities, you are kind." Draco smiled, "I guess when you put it in that light."

He splashed the water with his feet, "So does this mean that we can be together?" I nodded, "Yes, on one condition." He raised an eyebrow, "And what condition would that be?" I stood and took off my cloak, "You have to swim with me." His mouth dropped open, "but our clothes will be soaked!" I shook my head, "You're a wizard aren't you?" I asked, wading out into the water. After a moment of hesitation, Draco joined me.

(DPOV)

Luna and I swam until it was time for Lunch. She was a very good swimmer, a few times she would call for the squid, and it would lift her up so she could dive off of its tentacles. She tried to get me to join her in jumping from the squid, but I refused, telling her I would rather watch her. She blushed adorably every time I said that.

When we got out of the water I charmed us dry, recalling, as Luna pointed out, that I was a wizard. we were walking back up to the castle when Luna lined her fingers with mine. "Will you hold this for me? I don't want to lose it." I laughed at the cheesiness of her request, but agreed none-the-less. "Yes, or course, we can't have you losing such an important body part."

We headed off to our own house tables, but sat on opposite sides of the table so that we could see each other. "Hey Draco, we haven't seen much of you lately, where have you been?" Blaize asked as I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I've just been a little preoccupied." He nodded, knowing that it was better not to press me for information, and that I would get around to telling him sooner or later.

I had been talking to my friends for a while when I looked up at my Luna, as I had been doing all night. She had been moving the food on her plate around and looking uncomfortable with herself. When I looked up at her our eyes met and her face turned green and she jumped up from her bench and ran out with her hand clamped tight over her mouth. I jumped up from the Slytherin table and followed after her. I saw her head into the girl's restroom, so I sat against the wall beside the door to wait for her.

After a few minutes she came out looking significantly less green. As soon as she stepped out of the doorway I was on my feet and wrapping her up in a gentle hug. She smelled like mint. "What's wrong Luna? You haven't eaten in days, you must be hungry." She shrugged, "I am, its just, I feel so uncomfortable when I'm not right there with you, it makes me nauseated, and I just can't make myself eat."

I hugged her a little tighter, contemplating what I could do to make it where my lovely Luna could eat without vomiting. After a moment it came to me and I let go of her, opting to take her hand. "Come with me." I lead her down to the first floor and over to the kitchens. I tickled the pear until it turned into a door knob then opened the door. The house elves all turned to us, then swarmed. "How can we help you Master Malfoy?" I heard Dobby calling from somewhere in the crowd.

I cleared my throat, and the elves quieted down. "This is my mate Luna, and we've just come into our veela inheritance. We haven't eaten in a few days, but it makes her sick to be away from me. As we are in different houses, its impossible for us to sit together in the Great Hall, so I was wondering if it would be possible for the two of us to take our meals here with you?"

The elves eyes lit up and there was a flurry of motion as they hurried to prepare places for us. They poured glasses of pumpkin juice and water, and filled our plates and set out other plates as well in case we wanted more. "Thank you!" Luna said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the table they had set up for us.

We were both very quiet for a few minutes as we ate, but once our hunger was not so intense, we started talking. "Tell me about your house?" I asked, eager to learn as much as I could about her.

"Well," She said, tilting her head to the side, "Its like a tower, with only one room on each floor. The kitchen and dining room are in the same room on the ground floor, then the next floor is a sitting room, then there is a laundry room, then my father's room, and then my room at the very top of the tower. I have a trap door that I can open to climb out and be on top of the tower when I want to star gaze. There are flowers EVERYWHERE, I've planted them all, I love flowers. We live on a farm, so we have pigs and chickens and cows. I love to tend the animals. And past all the animals we have a pond with a tree that hangs over it, I like to climb up the tree, then jump off into the pond." I smiled, my lovely Luna was so cute.

"Now tell me about your house." She demanded, taking a bite of hot apple pie. (A/N: idk if they have apple pie at Hogwarts, but Luna Lovegood likes it, and so do I, so I don't care. Ha. Ha. Ha.) I thought for a moment, "Well, Malfoy mannor is very large, and shaped kind of like an 'H' there are three floors, and lots of bedrooms. My parents rooms are on the second floor, mine is on the third. We have stables with horses and other more magical animals, but I like the horses the best. There are lots of paintings and portraits, but most of them are not very nice. The dining room is on the ground floor, the table only has room for four people, our family and one guest. For parties we have a larger dining room with a huge longer table. We have lots of gardens with beautiful flowers, and the trees are very tall, and great for climbing."

She smiled widely, "I would like to see your flowers." I nodded, "Of course you will, they will be your flowers some day. Now, let's play questions." She looked confused, "I'll ask a question, then you answer, then you ask a question, and I'll answer." She nodded, "Okay, I understand, you go first."

(A/N: **Draco **_Luna)_

**Tell me your middle name.**

_Estrella, it was my Grandmother's name._

_Where is your favorite place on earth?_

**I really like the wizarding villages in Paris, but my favorite place is at the manor in the stables.**

**What is YOUR favorite place on earth?**

_My favorite place is the road that links our house with the Weasley's. that's where I run every morning. _

_What is your favorite type of music?_

**I like a lot of muggle music. I don't know if I have a favorite genre though, I listen to a lot of loud rock when I work out, and Regina Spektor, have you heard of her? I adore her.**

We went back and forth like that for quite a while before finishing our meal and thanking the elves. I walked her back to her common room. "Get your things, and we can study in the library."

She hurried up to her dorm and came back within moments with a heavy looking bag slung over her shoulder. I took it from her and put it on my own back before linking our fingers and taking us down to the library. We settled down at one of the tables in the very back of the library, and scooted our chairs next to each other before setting to work on our essays.

* * *

><p>how about a review?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, i'm really sorry about the super late update. i've had it written for ages, but it was on my flashdrive, which i lost. i've only just found it. sorry that i'm terrible at keeping up with things, but this is a kind of sweet chapter to make up for it. Draco is so nice, i love him. We'll work on meeting the family sometime soon, then maybe work on some conflict so that this isn't all fluff. i hate too much fluff.

Disclaimer: i'm sure the real author could do a lot better than i can. so, yeah. i'm not her, and i'm not making any money. not even at my real job. bwahahahaha. not funny.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

We studied for a long time in the library, finishing the assignments from the classes we had been unable to attend over the last few days. Most of the teachers were understanding and didn't give us much homework, but Professors McGonagall and Snape gave enough homework to make up for it. I finished the easy assignments first, so that I could keep my focus on the more challenging essays. Charms had been easy, a foot of parchment on the theory of a cheering charm. And my astronomy homework, fill in a few constellations on my star chart.

My head of house had given us two feet on common misconceptions about vampires in the wizarding and muggle world alike. The topic itself was not that difficult, but the length, dragging out the few misconceptions for two feet! Luna didn't seem to be having any problems with it, I never saw her quill pausing even for an instant over her parchment. Then after struggling through that we turned to McGonagall's essay on the transfiguration that we've found most difficult before this year, and using the theory of transfiguration, describing what made it so difficult.

I asked my Luna what she chose for that essay, "Flowers into champagne glasses, of course they always were very pretty, but the concept of turning something living into something not living, I always found the flowers to be very resistant." I nodded, "That was difficult, but I still think that turning animals into goblets to be more difficult, for the same reason, living things tend to resist becoming objects."

After we had finished our assignments Luna wasn't quite ready to go yet, so she grabbed a book of flowers and set it on the desk between us. "Show me the ones in your garden." She demanded. I flipped through the pages, showing her what was in the garden, and what I would like to have in the garden. "Why haven't you planted what you like?" She asked me, strands of her hair falling into her face. I shrugged, "I'm just not very good at planting things, I never can keep flowers alive." She grinned, "I will teach you." And I knew from her tone that I had to say in this. "Then what am I going to teach you?" she pressed her lips tight together for a moment, "I thought that that was obvious. You have to teach me to be a Malfoy."

Luna and I had argued about me teaching her to be a Malfoy. I didn't want to, I didn't want her to be anything but my Luna, I didn't want to change her. She argued that it was necessary if I wanted my family to accept her. She was right, but it just didn't sound like any fun. She had laughed when I argued that. "We can make it into a kind of game, we can pretend, and every day you can teach me one thing about being a Malfoy!" she had been so excited, I had to agree.

I regretted it now though, trudging down to the Slytherin common room. Luna was safely tucked away with the other Ravenclaws and I was stuck with my thoughts about spoiling Luna's sweet innocent spirit with Malfoy traditions. She would have to meet my parents soon though, and it would be better if she knew a few things that she should and should not do. I'd need to get her a dress too, there was a Hogsmede weekend coming up, I could take her shopping them. I hoped that she wouldn't be one of those girls who refused to have things bought for them. That would not do. She was going to be a Malfoy, and I knew from my father that Malfoy men spoil their women rotten. I'd like to see a nice necklace on her as well, if she didn't object to the dress, I would get the necklace. If she did object to the dress, I would still get the necklace.

I said the password to get into the Slytherin common room and went to sit by Blaize, I owed my best friend an explaination. "Blaize, do you have a moment?" I asked, pulling him away from his conversation with Pansy. He looked at me relived, and shivered disgustedly. "She just sat down and dragged me into the conversation, I've tried to leave three times! Thanks for the rescue, and of course, what's up?" I looked into the fireplace, "I wanted to tell you what's been going on with me lately." Blaize sat up straighter, interested in the topic at hand, "Go on then?" "Well the thing is this summer I came into my inheritance." Blaize shook his head, "You're not seventeen yet." I nodded, "Not my Wizard inheritance, I came into my Veela inheritance." Blaize's eyes popped open, "So, you've been gone because of your…" "My mate, yes." He grinned, "Who's the lucky girl?" He asked, "Luna Lovegood, she came into her inheritance a few days ago. We had a bit of a misunderstanding, but its all sorted out now. I should be around a little bit more."

Blaize and I talked about the whole Veela thing for a while, it felt good to be having an actual conversation with my best friend for once instead of just a few sentences before having to run off again. He told me that he had his eye on a fifth year girl, Allyson Folds, she was very pretty, and a sweet girl, I told Blaize that he should go for it and ask her out.

At 9 o'clock when the first years had gone upstairs for curfew, we started a quick game of Wizard's Chess. I was phenomenal at wizard's chess, but Blaize was even better, and beat me without much of a struggle. At 10:30 I went up to bed, exhausted from my day with my Lovely Luna. As I fell asleep I decided on a gift I wanted to get her in the morning. She wouldn't be able to object, because it would be as much for her as it was for me.

(LPOV)

I lay in my bed, thinking of Draco and how his cool skin felt so soft on mine, how his fingertips felt when they grazed my forehead when he brushed the hair out of my face. I shut my eyes and imagined how his lips would feel, I wondered if they would be as cold and soft as his hands. I hoped so. I fell asleep thinking of him and dreamed that he was laying with me beneath the stars, telling me a silly story about some made up characters. In my dream I fell asleep with my head on his chest. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight my princess," before wrapping his arms around me and falling asleep himself.

I woke early in the morning. With my eyes still closed I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and my running shoes. As I trudged down the corridor I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I got out to the lake and was about to start running. "Fancy seeing you here." I jumped out of my skin with shock when I heard Draco's voice just behind me. I put my hand on my chest to catch my racing heart. "Draco! I didn't see you there! You scared me!" he chuckled and pulled me into a loose hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Would you mind if I join you?" I shrugged, "I don't mind, but your legs are much longer than mine, you're probably way faster than me." He shook his head, "I'll slow up."

We set off running around the lake, not talking, just running. Our feet were in synchronization and our labored breathing turned to fog in the air in front of our faces. Draco did have to slow down, but I sped up as much as I could without killing myself. It was a nice challenge for me to have to keep up with Draco. I hoped that he would run with me again. Once we finished our lap around the lake he turned to me. "So, we'll both go get showered off and dressed, will you meet me in the kitchens?" I nodded, "Yes, I'll see you there." I hurried up to Ravenclaw tower to get ready. I showered and braided my hair, then pulled on my uniform. I tucked my paper's into my textbooks and put the books into my school bag. I slipped into some black flats and set off for the kitchens.

Draco was there of course, waiting for me with the hordes of house elves. They ushered me to the table and put a plate in front of me along with a glass of water. "Thank you!" the elves bowed low and went back to their work. "I got you a present." Draco said, rummaging through his bag. I smiled, "What is it?" He pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. "I have one too." He said, pulling out another, "They're linked so that we can write to each other, like in class, or at night." I flipped it open and pulled out a quill. "Go on, try it," I drew a smiley face in the top right hand corner. Draco showed me his notebook where my drawing had appeared, "Now look at yours." I glanced down at the notebook. _**The Professors will never know that we're talking, my Lovely Luna, they'll think we're taking notes like the perfect students we are! **_

I shut the notebook, "It's perfect Draco, thank you so much!" I put the notebook in my bag. All during our breakfast I noticed Draco rubbing his shoulders as if he was in pain." "What's wrong Draco?" I asked, He smiled at me, "It's just my wings, they're still really sore." My mouth popped open, "Oh Draco! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! After breakfast we'll go to the infirmary and I'll patch you right up!" I couldn't believe that I had forgotten that a Veela's wings could only be healed by their mate.

Once we had finished our breakfast we hurried to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!" I called. "Yes darling?" She said, stepping out of her office. "I need to heal Draco's wings, do you have anything to soothe the irritation?" she nodded and went to one of her shelves. "Here you go, do you need any help?" I shook my head, "No Ma'am, I've got it."

I pointed Draco to a bed, take your shirt off and lie down. Draco obeyed. I tried my hardest not to oogle him, focusing on his wings and the skin around them. I poured some of the potion that Madam Pomfrey had handed me into my hands and gently massaged it into his inflamed skin and into the top of his wings. He wiggled uncomfortably at first, "It hurts!" He gasped from pain when I rubbed a bit too hard. "I'm sorry!" I said, rubbing more gently to ease the pain. "Is that better?" I asked when I was finished. "Much, now it is your turn." Self consciously I removed my outer robe and my shirt. I kept on my low backed undershirt because it did not hide my wings. I lie down on the bed and let Draco's cool hands rub the ointment into my shoulderblades. "Thank you." I said when he had finished. "Let us get to class now." I said, pulling my clothing back on. Draco and I didn't share classes, so he dropped me off with Professor Flitwick before heading to his own lesson. I put the notebook he had given me on my desk with my other supplies.

* * *

><p>Review review review! or i'll cook you in a stew!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys, sorry for the hideously long wait for an update, you can all thank Brontefan for being a relentless nag, without her, i probably would have never gotten around to it, because, well, keeping up with school fanfiction :( sad day, oh well, i'll try to be more diligent about updates.

Disclaimer: if this were for legit, it would probably be a lot better, so, i'm not the original author of Harry Potter :p

enjoy.

* * *

><p>(LPOV)<p>

Draco and I had been spending every waking moment together, but I never tired of it. Each morning I woke ready to see my Draco, and every night when we finally had to part ways my heart sunk. Up in my dorm though, I would recall everything we had done that day, and I would dance with Joy with Padma.

It was Friday night, the night before a Hogsmede weekend, I lay in my bed with my notebook he had given me lying open in front of me, reading his delicate script.

**Hello my Luna**

_**Hey Draco, did you run into anyone exciting on the way back to your dorm?**_

**I stopped to talk to Professor Snape for a moment, but other than that no. The first Hogsmede weekend is tomorrow, how would you feel about letting me take you on an adventure with me?**

_**What KIND of adventure?**_

It took him a moment to respond this time, his extended silence made me nervous.

**Well, its November, and Christmas break is next month, I figured that maybe I could spend some time at your house, and you could spend some time at mine. I wanted to take you on an adventure of sorts to get ready to meet my family. We could buy you a dress, and some jewelry and shoes. **

_**I had been thinking about Christmas, and it being an excellent time to meet your family, I guess I will be needing those things, and I would like to get them with you. I think that could be fun. **_

**Alright, well then tomorrow is going to be a very busy day, I suggest you get some sleep. **

_**Very well, goodnight my dragon.**_

**Goodnight my lovely Luna, I'll see you first thing in the morning!**

I closed the notebook, cuddling it close to my chest until I fell asleep, dreaming of shopping with Draco.

When I woke, I drew back the hangings around my bed and rolled off my mattress. I stumbled into the showers, bathing as quickly as I could. I wanted to get back to my Draco.

When I was clean I dragged a brush through my hair and hurried to dress. I knew we would be dress shopping, so I threw some extra clothes that might come in handy into a bag, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of black flats. I tossed some heals into the bag.

I wasted no time in hurrying out to meet my Draco, and as always, he was just outside the entrance to the common room, waiting for me.

"Good morning," he greeted, pressing a chaste kiss onto my forehead.

"Good morning!" I said, bouncing on my toes, ready to be doing something.

"Well well, you're pretty excited today, aren't you?" I nodded,

"Yes, I'm ready to be that much closer to meeting your family. I hope they like me!'

Draco pulled me against his chest, "They're going to love you, no let's go grab something to eat so that we can get this show on the road." I linked our fingers together and let him lead me down to the kitchens.

"Good morning!" the house elves all cheered when we stepped through the threshold, ushering us over to the table. Dobby poured me some water and set a plate full of breakfast food between Draco and I.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Dobby asked. Draco looked over what Dobby had brought us and shook his head, "No thank you Dobby, this looks fine."

I was to excited to eat much, settling for a piece of toast with blackberry jam, Draco however hadn't lost his appetite at all. Easy for him, he didn't have to worry about impressing one of the wizarding world's elite. When he was finished he took me by the arm and lead me out to the courtyard so Filch could check us off the list of students.

The walk to Hogsmede seemed longer than usual, but it could have just been the anticipation. We finally got there, and Draco took me straight to Gladrags.

"I'd rather take you to a more upscale shop, but we'll have to settle for this." I shoved him gently, "This is fine Draco!"

We stepped in and the shopkeeper hurried over to us. "Good morning! Can I help you with anything?"

Draco stepped forward, "We're looking for a ball gown, and a few sundresses. And a pair of shoes to go with the gown." The shopkeeper nodded and ushered us over to the formal attire area of the shop.

"Do you know what color you're looking for?" Draco shook his head, "Anything but red or gold."

The first I tried was a purple floor length, all one layer with spaghetti straps and white beading over the bodice. I looked in the mirror, and my smile shifted to a tight lipped grimace.

I turned to Draco. He shook his head, "Not that one."

Next I tried an orange one with a corset back, sequins all down the bodice and stomach of it, and the skirt of it flared out widely with at least a million ruffles. The dress itself was lovely, and it looked good on me, but the color looked terrible with my skin and hair.

"I don't much care for that one on you." Draco said, pulling a black one off the rack, "Try this."

It was a soft black, tight from the bodice until midway down the skirt where it rutched all around, giving the dress more volume.

"I like this one." I told Draco.

He nodded, "I like it as well, but it is a little plain, we'll save this one, and you can try on a few more."

I tried on several others; the pink was hideously ruffled, the yellow washed me out, the green made me look sick.

"Draco, I don't know about this, the black one looked good!" He nodded his head, "I know I know, just try one more for me?"

He pulled a gray dress with a strapless corset top with sequence work of black over silver, the skirt was embellished with a black chiffon overlay with ruffles at the hem that stopped halfway down the skirt.

"That's the one." Draco said, looking me over and walking circles around me.

"Now you'll need shoes to go with it." The shopkeeper said, going over to her boxes of heals.

"What size Miss Luna?" she asked, looking over the silver ones. "Six please." She pulled out pair after pair, some didn't match, some were too high, some were too showy, but when she pulled out a pair of plain pewter mid-height heals,

I knew they were perfect. "Those!" I told her, taking them from her and placing them with the dress.

"What kind of dresses are you looking for?" Draco pointed across the room, "A few sundresses please."

The shopkeeper nodded and went over to the racks. "No maxi dresses I think, those look terrible on most everyone."

She pulled out a few halter top dresses in a variety of colors. "Do you like these?" I nodded, they were soft cotton but would look high class enough for me to get by with the Malfoys. "Yes, those will do fine."

With our bags shrunk by the shopkeeper and in our pockets we left Gladrags and went to the Three Broomsticks, We got lunch and some butterbeers. It was nice eating around other people, but with my Draco, as opposed to always being alone with him, not that I minded our alone time, I just missed being around people.

"So I was thinking," Draco started, placing down his bottle of butterbeer. "We could spend all of Christmas break up until Christmas morning with your father, then in the afternoon we can floo to Malfoy manor, and spend the rest of the break there?"

I nodded, "That sounds great, I'll write father, he's excited to meet you under better circumstances than the last time." Draco nodded, "I'm excited as well.

Once Draco and I had finished eating and had paid, we set off for the school again, Draco was going to give me a dance lesson for the Malfoy ball on Christmas night. He took us to an unused classroom on the fourth floor and switched on some music.

"No one will be expecting you to dance too much, you'll be doing more socializing than anything, but everyone always does the waltz, so we'll start with that dance." Draco explained, placing my hands in the correct position.

"Now, just follow me," He said, beginning the dance. I followed him rather clumsily at first, but after a while I got the hang of it, following him perfectly.

"You're doing so well." He praised, spinning me and drawing me back to the previous dance position.

"Yeah, well, it's still really hard." He nodded, "It's going to be hard for a while, but we can keep practicing, and you'll get better, don't worry. By the ball, this will be effortless."

That night up in my dorm I hung my dresses up in my closet, and when the girls asked me what they were for, I told them, "Draco Malfoy got them for me for when I meet his parents on Christmas break." And we all squealed with excitement.

* * *

><p>maybe a few more reviews will encourage me to not leave this thing for so long next time?<p> 


End file.
